Happy Father's Day Tommy
by Vodams
Summary: Here's a fic for Tommy..please read and review!


_Disclaimer: I don't have any rights to the following Character except for the baby..so please do sue an already poor girl!!_

**_Oliver's Household  
3:25 p.m._**

Kim was trying to calm down her breathing after her workout waiting for her husband to get home from work. Kim got up from her mat and went over to the window looking out into the cloudy sky that flashed with lightning a few times before giving off a thunderous boom Kim flinched as she hoped to sse the headlight come through the clearing

_WaaaWaaaWaaa_

Kim turned away from the window and went over to the playpen that was beside the armchair.." Hey there mommy's angel." Kim cooed softly as she leaned down and picked up the wailing infant and slowly immitating a little dance that calm the baby down as she made her way into the kitchen.." Is mommy's baby hungry." Kim looked down at the little chubby face of her daughter who was gumming on her little fist and her wide chocolate eyes staring up her mother who was warming up the bottle

Tommy was getting in his jeep after making sure all the flaps was secured and fastened then injected his key into the ignition and starting the vehicle just as the downpour begun to bang onto the windshield watching as the light flickered off once then remained off.." Damnit." 

Kim sighed as the lights in the kitchen went out.." This is just great.." Kim made her way over the counter top and pulled open the drawer and pulled the big ivory candle and the lighter then lit it and picked up the spare flashlight and sat it on top of the counter then she reached over to the stove and carefully picked up the bottle and dried it off then testing the temperature of the milk against her hand then sat on the stool and fed her daughter as the rain tapped against the window

Tommy turned the corner that led onto his street then carefully manuevered the jeep down the gravel pathway and around the back way of his house that led to what used to be his lair. Tommy turned off the ignition then picked up his briefcase and exited his jeep and walked over to the entrance way getting soaked along the way

Kim looked out the window seeing the rain pour down even harder.." Where is your father little one..it's a mess out there." Kim commented in soft tone as she looked out the window then jumped back when another thunderbolt boomed across the sky making Kim jump and turn away from the window and carefully into the Living Room with the baby clinging onto her mother's shirt tightly 

Tommy sighed as he made his way into the lair matted down cause of the downpour letting his briefcase fall to the floor then he began to strip off all of his wet close and three them every which way when he shuddered at a loud boom echoed throughout the room.." Damn" 

Kim's head turned towards the study then her hazel eyes fell to the trap door. Kim picked up the cordless phone and dailed Tommy's cell number waiting for her husband to pick up.." Why isn't he picking up the phone

Tommy walked around the lab picking up his discarded clothes noticing that his cell was missing.." I think I better go upstairs and spend sometime with my wife and daughter before she starts to worry." Tommy made his way upstairs 

Kim went upstairs and to their bedroom and placed Abbey on the bed surrounded by pillows before going over to the door and closing it halfway listening to any kind of noise

Tommy lifted the door up and made his way out of the lair surrounded by darkness.." I guess it's a good thing the power outlet is different then the city's." Tommy commented as he felt along the wall until he entered the Kitchen seeing a lit candle sitting in the center of the countertop.." Kimberly.."

Kimberly heard her name being called then stepped into the hallway inching to the top of the stairs

Tommy walked into the Living Room and stumped his toes..." Oooouuuccchhhhh.."

Kimberly shook her head.." Tommy are you okay."

Tommy turned towards the stairs and hobbled over to them and started to make his way up them coming to stop when he felt Kim's arms go around his bare back helping him into the bedroom.." I can feel it..it's gonna be swollen."

Kim went over to the nightstand and opened the drawer and pulled out the flashlight and turned it on and walked back to where Tommy was now sitting and let the light fall onto his feet.." Yeah baby it's swollen and discolored..you must've banged it big time..I'll be right back with a ice pack." 

Tommy pulled his wife to him before she could make it out of the room and kissed her with passion and love while his arms held her in place " Before you go..I have to tell you that I was in the lair..when the rain started to pour down heavily and I got soaked literally."

" So..when the loud sound echoed that was you." Kim wondered as she tried to catch her breath

" Pretty much..except it was my pants that collided with the stand sending it down..and I think my phone is in the jeep." Tommy explained

" That's a possibility..cause I called your phone and I got no answer." Kim said as she looked into his eyes and let his fingers trace his face

" I'm gonna go that icepack for you."

Tommy nodded then once again pulled Kim back to him kissing her slowly

Kim stood there returning the kiss before pulling away.." I love that..but honey if you look behind you and see what came from that night."

" I wouldn't change anything about that night beautiful." Tommy informed then scooted back onto the bed laying down next to their daughter rubbing her stomach

Kim smiled as she turned and left the room going downstairs to the Kitchen.." I knew he would make a good father." 

Tommy picked up his daughter and layed against his chest watching as her little head wobble up and down a little before resting right above his heart and her little fist came up to her little mouth and she nibbled on it.." I rather spend any day like this with you and your mother my little angel..I'm a father..and everytime I get up and see you I'm reminded that my love for you angel will deepen as time goes on watching you grow into a beautiful young lady."

Kim smiled as she listened to the words coming from her husband's mouth softly going towards their little daughter then glanced at him laying on the bed rubbing Abbey's back where she rested on his chest.." That was so cute Handsome..but you do realize that Abbey is gonna be a little angel until she hits a certain age..I think they call it the terrible 2's."

Tommy looked up at his wife with smile on his face as she got on the bed and carefully propped his foot up and set the Icepack on his swollen foot trying not to flinch.." I know but for now we can enjoy this before she get to that age."

Kim nodded as she layed her on the other side of his chest leaning up to give him a gentle kiss on the lips before the both of them glance down at their angel who was looking at them.." Happy Father's Day Handsome."

" Thanks Beautiful..for making me a father." Tommy whispered as he kissed both of his girls foreheads

_**The End**_

_**Please Let me know what you think about this fic!!**_

_**Tay**_


End file.
